The Robin and The Raven: DemonBirds One-Shots
by FriedOrange97
Summary: One-shots of Damian and Raven, of them together as a couple, and not as a couple. One-shots of Damian by himself, and one-shots of Raven by herself. Can be platonic or romantic.


The Robin and The Raven: DemonBirds One-shots

Gotham Academy

**Not a couple**

"You know, you're not really that good of a detective." "Maps" as everybody (except Damian) called her groaned. "Are you going to keep bringing that up? I guessed that you were Robin, and you said that you weren't." "Tt. One, did you actually expect me to say 'Yes, I totally am Robin'? Two, you said" at this he mimicked her voice "'Damian are you Batman?' not 'Damian are you Robin?'" "Please stop doing that voice mimicking thing, it's very creepy. And you were Batman! You're like that Batman Jr. with the coat and all." "Tt. It's not Batman Jr." "What is it then? Baby Batman? I mean you can't just call yourself Batman. Not yet anyways. Imagine like the Teen Titans want to call you. 'Let's call Batman!' 'Which Batman? Short stack broody, or Tall Broody?' I mean you were already Nightwing Jr, during that year your older brother got shot in the head or whatever."

Before Damian could say anything, Maps quickly added "Anyway who are we waiting for? Your girlfriend?" "I told you, Rachel is not my girl -" "Really? 'Cause that's not what your mother says." In the blink of an eye "Maps" Mia Mizougoutchi was halfway across the table face to face with a furious Damian Alexander Wayne who was holding her by the neck of her uniform and was about to give her a nice little black eye when...

"DAMIAN ALEXANDER WAYNE, STOP!" Maps opened her eyes and saw that instead of having a black eye and seeing stars, she saw Damian, still furious, (and still scary, although she'd never admit that to him because God knows his ego was big enough already) still holding her by the neck of her uniform with his fist that was supposed to make contact with her face was frozen a few inches from her face by the black energy surrounding it.

Rachel. No, Raven. Maps turned her head (as much as she was able) to see the girl who she knew was Rachel Ardonia Roth (but was actually Raven of the Teen Titans) the girl who Damian had feelings for, who also had feelings for Damian in return. (As in romantically, although she couldn't get either of them to realise that their feelings for each other were more than platonic.) Raven had one arm raised with the same black energy that surrounded Damian's fist surrounded her hand (although more swirly and wavey) with her eyes glowing white. Damian after a few seconds released Maps and sat back down in his chair. Maps sat back down as well as Raven sat in a chair next to Damian. (It was almost funny how oblivious Raven and Damian were to the fact that the feelings for each other were more than platonic except that it was annoyingly obvious to everyone else, Maps included.)

"Hello Rachel... err.. I... I mean Raven... I mean Rachel." Maps said still not used to the fact that Damian Alexander Wayne was Robin, Titans leader and Son of Batman, and that Rachel Ardonia Roth was actually Raven, resident empath and sorceress of the Titans, and second-in-command. "What were you talking about? Asides from Damian's mother , I mean." Raven asked. "We were talking about Mizogoutchi's lack of detective skills, with an example being how she didn't find out about our secret identity's until a few months ago..."

"Let's see if Robins can really fly, shall we?" the monster attacking GA yelled gleefully. The next thing Maps knew, there was a blur of red, black, green and yellow crashing in through the window. She approached the body slowly and turned it over with the umbrella she was holding.

She gasped. The body was bleeding heavily (no surprise there) but the body had the face of one of her classmates. Damian Alexander Wayne. It all fit now. How he was good at fighting, how he had an authentic batarang and a grappling gun. It all fit. Damian was Robin.

Robin started coughing blood, bringing Map's head out of the and back into reality. Damian, wheezing and gasping, said "Call... Raven" Damian then took a syringe out of his utility belt and placed it in her hand and stopped breathing. Maps panicked, forgetting what Robin had said, trying (and failing) in doing CPR. She activated something in his suit by accident which got him breathing again, but after a few seconds he stopped again. Then she remembered what Robin had said.

So off Maps went, running, trying to find Rachel or Raven, or whatever her name was. Soon, she ran into Raven... literally. Raven helped Maps up who, in almost one breath, blurted out "Damianinlibraryeastside. He'sdying." Raven simply grabbed Maps by the arm, opened a portal, and took a step into the library. Maps handed her the syringe. "Damiansaidto" "I know" Raven interrupted, grabbing the syringe, then injected herself and got to work.

Raven put her hands on either side of his head and as Maps watched, all the blood and wounds vanish, much to her amazement. Raven closed her eyes and started falling back before Maps caught her. She then jerked up, as if electrocuted when Damian sat up, took 2 syringes similar to the one earlier, injected himself with one, and handed the other one to Rachel who then injected herself with it. "I'm alright" she mumbled answering their unspoken question at sensing the concern from both of them.

Robin helped Raven up. "And your stims worked also." "Tt. As well they should." Damian said, but Raven knew him well enough to tell that he had been worried about whether or whether not the stims would work. Robin put on a spare mask and jumped out the window. Raven pulled her hood up when Maps put her hand on Raven's shoulder. So that's it? He literally dies and is basically resurrected, and he shrugs it off, just like that?!" "We'll talk about the identities later. And he's died before." Maps started chuckling nervously at the last statement, then realising Raven wasn't joking just stared at her in disbelief as Raven flew out the window.


End file.
